So far away from me
by Weirdo Lyrock
Summary: WinterIron. "Tony lo sabe. El amor duele" /Sucesos de la vida después de una relación tóxica.
1. I Love

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

 **So far away from me.**

Es algo que comienza de a poco. Pequeños detalles que, paulatinamente, van haciéndose más esclarecedores.

Y de pronto, todo ha cambiado.

Pero lo peor de todo es, piensa mientras parpadea con somnolencia en esa noche tan fría de invierno, es que él lo notó casi al instante. Y, aun así, no quiso tomarlo en cuenta y hacerse, por primera vez en su vida, el desentendido. Quizás fue miedo, quizás fue temor a perder algo a lo que nunca se había arriesgado; quizás fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría admitir, incluso en sus propios pensamientos. Porque él mismo se expuso ante James. Él mismo se expuso, por primera en vez en su vida, al amor.

Y el amor duele.

Quema las entrañas, perfora el corazón; crea ilusiones, y, al mismo tiempo, las destruye. El amor era algo en lo que no creía, y algo que se suponía que nunca iba a sentir. En definitiva, el amor, era algo que no encajaba en su vida y que no necesitaba en su día a día. Su padre nunca se lo dio, y el calor que le otorgó alguna vez María fue algo tan efímero como su vida.

El amor, se dice Tony mientras restriega sus manos contra sus ojos húmedos, es una mierda.

Su vida ha sido un revoltijo de emociones negativas; desde los excesos, las drogas, el maldito alcohol y el glorioso sexo con desconocidos. Los escándalos, las pérdidas y las traiciones. Y a pesar de eso, de cada herida y cicatriz que tienen su mente y cuerpo; jamás se había sentido de esta manera. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un insulso sentimiento, como lo es el amor, iba a provocar un dolor tan grande como este que lo tiene hipando del llanto que se resiste a soltar? ¿Quién iba a pensar, que él, el gran Tony Stark iba a estar sollozando a mitad de la noche por el asesino de sus padres, que, al fin de todo, se convirtió en su pareja?

Ni siquiera la ausencia y partida de Steve dolió tanto como la daga que tiene ahora en su corazón.

Porque, aunque no haya perdido aún a James, sabe que va a pasar. Y eso es lo más patético y doloroso de todo; que, la misma persona que lo ayudó a él a reconstruirse después de tantas desilusiones, la misma persona a quién aprendió a perdonar y a amar, y de la misma manera, a descubrir lo que Tony Stark daría por un ser amado; se aleje lentamente, en silencio, en desaire; en dolor. Sus manos viajan hacia la almohada, negándose a llorar como una maldita niña cuando es ya un viejo de casi cuarenta años. Aprisiona la tela bajo sus dedos con fuerza, con ahínco.

Pero luego de unos minutos, ya no lo puede evitar más.

Porque piensa en James, nuevamente, y duele. Piensa en que él mismo está permitiendo que se vaya y odia desconocer el porqué no hace nada para evitarlo. Si, lamentablemente, lo necesita a su lado. A todo él, totalmente. Necesita de esas tardes en silencio en su taller, la fresca sonrisa de Barnes que ilumina su cansado rostro; las caricias suaves y luego los embistes salvajes. Las palabras subidas de tono, y las angustiantes noches en vela cuando él no puede evitar recordar algunos _flash-back_ y el temor a desaparecer completamente otra vez. Tony lo quiere todo y más, quiere, simplemente tenerlo a su lado; en su vida.

Quiere amarlo, quiere que se quede. Y dios, que él podría hacer lo que sea para que no salga tan rápido de su vida como si no importara nada, pero no lo hace y no lo entiende.

Solo pasa las noches de insomnio lamentándose entre las sábanas vacías, porque ya ni siquiera tiene las fuerzas necesarias para querer evadir estos pensamientos en su taller y sus máquinas. No, ya no puede. Porque se queda rememorando el inicio de todo. En como simplemente lo ignoró cuando Barnes llegó un día a la torre de los Vengadores con los demás, en como se negó en una primera instancia a reconstruir un brazo nuevo al soldado. En cómo, poco a poco, comenzaron a hablar y a compartir juntos cada mañana, tarde y noche. Pasó bastante tiempo para que él comenzara a verlo desde otra perspectiva y a dejar de lado el odio y el rencor que sentía, y a darse cuenta que anhelaba verlo aparecer y rezongar por la mañana en búsqueda de algo para beber. Comenzó a sentirse pleno y extraño, cada vez que James le pedía ayuda con la tecnología.

Y Tony, lenta y silenciosamente, empezó a percatarse de las miradas fortuitas que le dedicaba el morocho, y de las excusas idiotas que le soltaba para pasar más tiempo juntos.

A darse cuenta que, James Barnes, es un hombre maravilloso. Roto, defectuoso como también lo es Tony; pero perfecto.

Carajo, ¿cómo y en qué minuto pudo haber caído como un idiota enamorado por Barnes? En un principio nunca se lo pudo haber imaginado, y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, él mismo se habría encargado de joderlo lo suficiente para que no se atreviera a repetir una blasfemia como aquella. Porque lo odiaba, a él y a Steve; a ambos. La herida fue gigante, la sensación de traición y el rencor, enormes. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente para frenar lo que vendría después. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando James pasaba minutos y minutos mirándolo fijamente en silencio. Las primeras veces Tony solía sentirse algo incómodo por la mirada cargada de sentimientos de James, pero luego fue acostumbrándose y a sentirse bien cuando lo hacía.

En el inicio, aunque todo fue difícil, Tony no lo habría cambiado por nada. James solía susurrarle halagos en el oído, los primeros eran dulces y tiernos y plagados de vergüenza; luego fueron subiendo de tono. Ambos reían, y James no podía pasar ni siquiera cinco minutos cerca de Tony sin abrazarlo, sin acariciarlo y llenarlo de besos. No pasaban ni siete minutos y Barnes volvía a susurrarle cuán hermoso, cuán maravilloso él era; cuánto lo amaba y cuán atraído se sentía a él. Sí, solía decirle muchas cosas, y demostrarle otras. Algunas veces se quedaban en completo silencio y eso era todo. La magia del momento estaba ahí, con Tony arreglando su armadura y James observándolo embelesado.

Y así, poco a poco, comenzó a enamorarse de James. Y así fue, como también, como todo comenzó a cambiar.

James no solía buscarlo como antes, a decirle con la misma frecuencia toda las mierdas bonitas y calientes que solía decirle. El cambio no fue brusco, ni tampoco notorio: pero Tony pudo verlo. James, aunque siempre había sido poco comunicativo, se abrió a él de una manera con la que nunca había hecho con nadie antes. Ni siquiera con Steve. Y, nuevamente, fue cerrándose, fue callándose. James dejó de observarlo como antes; dejó de pasar tiempo con él. Tal vez es algo normal, pensaba Tony con una ínfima esperanza, tal vez es algo común que las parejas pasen de esa nube de amor y empiecen a volver a tierra.

Pero, aunque Tony siga intentando pensar de esa forma, se siente como otra.

Y él se rehúsa a decirle, más por miedo que por orgullo: _"Ya no me tratas como antes, ¿Por qué?";_ porque no quiere escuchar la respuesta.

No quiere ser consciente de que James quizá dejó de amarlo tanto, cuando dijo que eso nunca iba a suceder. Le da pavor, le da un pánico inexplicable que quema su pecho y le acorta la respiración. Porque Tony, por primera vez en su vida, confió y se entregó completamente a él; como también lo hizo James con Tony. Ambos, rotos y malheridos, decidieron confiar en el otro. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que cambiar? ¿por qué, esos pequeños detalles, producen tanto dolor?

Tony se remueve en la cama, no resistiéndose al llanto y dejándose llevar por este. Las suaves sábanas cubren su cuerpo del frío del exterior, pero no de lo que siente por dentro. Y cuando se obliga a dejar de llorar, porque escucha unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, duele más. James ingresa en penumbra, tanteando el camino en silentes y pausados pasos, como si no quisiera despertarlo. Tony lo escucha deshacerse de la ropa que viste, mientras él finge estar dormido.

Antes, James se habría acercado a depositarle un beso en la frente. Ahora, él rodea la cama y cuando Tony siente el peso de su cuerpo al otro lado del colchón; se cerciora de lo que ha estado sospechando. Porque por más que tenga a James cerca ahora, en la misma cama, en la misma noche; y, aunque él, se de vuelta a rodearlo con sus brazos porque no se puede resistir a Barnes, sabe que está lejos. Muy lejos de su destrozado corazón.

Tony lo sabe. El amor duele.

* * *

 _Algo que ya tenía escrito, nada más. No me linchen (?)._

 _ **Weirdo.**_


	2. II When your heart its not yours

**When your heart its not yours anymore.**

—Me cago en tu amor. — dice él, con la voz inmersa en la impotencia y el rencor. —¡Me cago en tu puta mierda de amor! — grita Tony, una vez más, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y el rostro rojo y húmedo de la rabia, la tristeza y el rencor. Lo cierto es que no puede más de esta mierda, hace mucho tiempo había pasado su límite; hace mucho tiempo había empezado a odiarlo de esta manera tan inmensa que nunca pensó hacerlo alguna vez. Y menos con él.

James lo está mirando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Y a Tony le importa una reverenda mierda. Sus manos tiemblan, lastimadas, impotentes, en dirección al morocho. Tony no puede más. Las lágrimas caen a raudales de sus enrojecidos ojos, y lo peor de todo, es que no puede dejar de hacerlo. No ha podido dejar de llorar como un idiota desde que todo se empezó a ir a la mierda con James. Todas sus promesas, todas sus palabras, todo su supuesto amor. Bien, pues ¡Se caga en todo eso y más! ¡Se caga en toda esa mierda! —¡Maldita sea, te odio James! — farfulla, con la voz entrecortada. Su pecho sube y baja repetidamente, mientras James se encuentra pétreo en su lugar. La verdad, es que está exhausto de toda esto. De esta relación, de James y de él mismo. Maldice el día en que se entregó completa y totalmente a James. Jamás lo había hecho y nunca pensó que lo haría alguna vez. Lo amaba demasiado como para no hacerlo. Dios, nunca había sido tan sincero en toda su puta vida desde que empezó una relación con él.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda. Lentamente.

Y hoy, el mismo Barnes que está frente a sus ojos, no es de quién se enamoró.

Sus ojos ya no lo reconocen. Ya no sabe quién es esta persona que está frente a él. Puede que tengan el mismo aspecto, pero después de un año, ya no es el mismo James. Tony traga amargamente saliva, mientras se restriega con violencia el rostro para intentar dejar de llorar como un imbécil. Maldito James. Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió confiar en algún como un idiota, como una quinceañera. Pero, ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Ser la excepción a la regla del "juntos para siempre" "nunca te voy a mentir" "nunca te haría daño"? Que idiota, Tony Stark. Cayó como un tonto a esas boberías. Por supuesto que iba a hacer todas esas cosas y más. Aún recuerda vívidamente en su cabeza las palabras de James; cada una de ellas. Desde sus promesas de amor y su: "¡Cambié por la rutina, Tony! ¡Nuestra rutina de verte todos los días! ¡De pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Quiero estar solo!" hasta los: "Amo pasar el tiempo contigo. Jamás me aburriría. Amo que seas parte de mi día a día, amo saber que estás para mí cada día. Nunca lo cambiaría"

—¡Me mentiste tantas veces! ¡Me mentiste tantas veces, maldita sea! ¡Te odio, James! ¡TE ODIO POR LA MIERDA! — grita desconsolado. Ya no le importa si es un viejo cuarentón que se enamoró como un adolescente. No le importa, porque el dolor es tan grande que tiene ganas de vomitar, el dolor es tan grande que no lo puede soportar. Llena su cuerpo como una energía que no sabe cómo liberar, y únicamente le queda tirar de sus cabellos y golpearse lo más fuerte que puede la cabeza, el rostro, la cabeza, el rostro, una y otra vez. Obviamente a James no le sorprende. Ya han tenido este tipo de conflictos desde hace una temporada atrás. Pero la verdad es que Tony, esta vez, no puede más.

Ahora sí es verdad.

—Kotenok…

—¡No me digas así! — lo odia, lo odia, lo odia. —¡Me das asco! — Tony escupe un poco, apoyándose al borde de la cama. Jamás había sentido este tipo de dolor. Nunca. Las heridas que les hizo James son profundas, enormes, y abundantes. —¡NO ERES LA PERSONA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORÉ MALDITA SEA! ¡TE ODIO POR TODO! ¡TE ODIO! — y lo peor de todo, es que sabe que no podrá cerrarlas, por más que lo intente. Ojalá fuera una persona resiliente, ojalá pudiera tener ese _no sé qué_ para ser capaz de perdonar a James Barnes por todas las heridas que le ha causado. Pero no puede, ni tampoco cree que quiera. No, no es sano. Pero, ¿qué saben los demás de este dolor? ¿de estas heridas? Ojalá fuera tan fácil de superar. Porque lo haría. Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, porque desea ser feliz de una puta vez. Algo se lo imposibilita, sin embargo. Y es que Tony no puede olvidar. James hizo todo lo contrario a lo que le prometió. Rompió todas esas promesas, todo ese amor, toda su confianza. Y él cayó como un idiota pensando que nunca iba a pasar. Decidió confiar en él. ¡Qué idiota! ¡Rhodey se lo advirtió! Y él, tan altivo y orgulloso como siempre, no quiso escuchar.

Porque, por esos momentos, fue feliz con James. Diablos, había sido tan feliz. Lástima que la mierda paradisíaca del amor se acaba.

Lástima que el amor se acaba.

—¿Me odias? — Responde James, con los ojos húmedos, y ligeros sollozos. Tony no va a caer en sus manipulaciones otra vez. —Kotenok, sigo siendo el mismo, por favor…

—¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! — exclama enardecido, furioso, mareado por el asco que le causa ese apodo. —¡ÁNDATE A LA MIERDA, JAMES! ¡ÁNDATE A LA PUTA MIERDA!

No, Tony no quiere nada con él. Después de un año de relación, recién ahora, puede decir que ya no lo ama a él, sino a su recuerdo. Recién ahora, puede y hace el esfuerzo de dejarlo ir. Porque la verdad es que antes no había podido. Lo amaba demasiado, lo ama demasiado. Sin embargo, no es suficiente. Maldito sea el día en que se convirtió en esta persona tan dependiente de él.

Porque, aunque el dolor sea tan grande, Tony no se imagina la vida sin James. Y, mientras solloza desconsoladamente, con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada, sabe que no quiere a otro.

Lo ama solamente a él, y a nadie más.

* * *

 _Cuando el amor es una mierda._

 _Saludos, personitas._

 ** _G.L._**


	3. III Nobody Dies for Love

Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **III. Nobody Dies for Love.**

Solo existe silencio en la habitación. La mañana de hoy es fría y nubosa, la ciudad nunca se había visto tan calma desde los grandes ventanales de su cuarto.

Hoy no hay nadie más salvo él en la torre.

Tony inhala profundamente, taciturno y sumido en una tranquilidad abrumante. Ya no hay estragos del angustiante dolor que se había sometido por tanto tiempo. Y ya han pasado tres meses desde lo que ocurrió. La cicatriz en su palma de su mano izquierda solo le indica el paso del tiempo. Quiso bloquearlo, pero la verdad es que no puede. El momento está ahí, tan claro y palpable, como si pudiera revivirlo en este mismo instante. Sin embargo, ya no está tan desesperado como en ese entonces. Tony relame sus labios resecos, desviando sus ojos miel hacia esa marca que se extiende desde el hueco del pulgar, atravesando parte de su palma en dirección al meñique. Recordar los momentos antes de la ruptura con James, solo le hace pensar que ese fue su final. Que no había otra manera para que toda la mierda tóxica terminara. Solo es una secuencia de sucesos que le traen un mal sabor de boca y una sincera pena.

Un día viernes había forcejeado con James, había pedido ayuda a gritos, mientras el morocho una y otra vez lo empujaba y le vociferaba insultos. Hasta que simplemente todo culminó cuando Tony se encontraba en el suelo, siendo aplastado por James que le susurraba _"por favor, cálmate, cálmate"_ una y otra vez después de sus alaridos. En ese minuto, mientras su cuerpo caía de bruces contra el suelo y no podía respirar debido al peso del contrario, Tony no sintió miedo. Ese día rompió todos sus regalos delante de James, haciéndolo pedazos, mientras el morocho lloraba. Tony había despedazado lo poco y nada que les quedaba.

" _Tranquilo, hay algunas cosas que valen la pena arreglar"_ había dicho James, extendiendo su mano hacia él, con parsimonia, cuando ya se hubo calmado. Tony no se había atrevido a mirarlo; la pena y la vergüenza no se lo permitían. _"Lo vamos a arreglar, te amo"_ y esas palabras le bastaron. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que todo se solucionara momentáneamente, hasta que llegó el domingo, y nuevamente una nueva pelea los había separado. No se hablaron hasta el lunes por la noche. James lo llamó, pero él prefería resolver todo cara a cara el martes durante el día. Sin embargo, en un ataque súbito de celos, Tony lo increpó y esa misma noche se volvió loco en la penumbra de su habitación. Tenía tanta impotencia y tanta rabia que llegó a tomar un cuchillo y apretarlo hasta que la profunda herida comenzó a sangrar y a doler.

Al otro día, cuando se vieron, James lo elevó entre sus brazos diciéndole que estaría todo bien y estaba orgulloso de Tony.

Y el miércoles en la mañana, mientras Tony le había prometido el mundo entero no solo a James, sino que también a sí mismo, de la manera más honesta que nunca había hecho en su vida el día anterior; James le terminó por llamada telefónica _. "Quiero sanar solo. Tienes serios problemas psiquiátricos, y tienes que tratarlos. Ya no quiero estar contigo, entiéndelo. ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!"_ y colgó. En ese minuto a Tony se le vino el mundo abajo. Era impresionante cómo la única persona que había amado de verdad en su vida, había cambiado tanto. Los días siguientes a ese fueron horribles. Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor, nada se le comparaba a su corazón roto, ni siquiera a todos esos momentos de mierda que había vivido en la relación con James. Nada se comparaba al insomnio, al dolor poblando todo su cuerpo, nublando su vista, haciéndolo vomitar toda la noche y temblar. Los ataques de pánico que antes tenía no eran nada a lo que sufrió después de la ruptura. Nada.

Incluso llegó a pensar que prefería morir que seguir sintiéndose de esa manera. Prefería estar muerto que pasar por todo eso.

Tony en menos de una semana llegó a bajar cinco kilos, únicamente bebiendo agua para no desmayarse. Aún así, trataba de reír y de ser como siempre, pero era extenuante. Las siguientes semanas luego de la ruptura fueron de un vaivén de sexo, peleas, y malos tratos con James que culminó hace un mes con unos mensajes de odio por parte de Barnes: _"¡ERES MALO, MALO, TONY! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIOOO! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER EN MI PUTA VIDA, NO QUIERO HABLARTE NUNCA MÁS! ¡ERES TÓXICO Y MALO! ¡ERES MALA PERSONA! ¡MANIPULADOR!"_ y eso fue todo. La última vez de todo. De James no ha vuelto saber nada, ni siquiera hasta ahora. Solo sabe que Barnes le puso los cuernos y que debe seguir viéndolo una vez a la semana por cuestiones de trabajo.

Pero a él ya no le importa, piensa Tony mientras besa su propia palma, ahí donde se encuentra su cicatriz. Porque nunca ha necesitado de nadie salvo más que de él mismo. Aunque las lágrimas humecten sus largas y tupidas pestañas, sabiendo que el amor más profundo y sincero de toda su vida tenía nombre y apellido; y aunque intentara quitárselo del corazón, de la mente, de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, de su cuerpo y de su boca: James Barnes seguiría allí. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

El amor duele como la mierda, piensa Tony, y aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, uno de amor no se muere.

Han pasado tres meses, después de una relación que duró un año y seis meses, y no ha podido olvidarlo. Tony mientras llora silente en la tranquila habitación, solo espera poder avanzar.

Porque tiene miedo. Hoy tendrá que ver a James Barnes y convencerse que no debe amarlo y dejarlo ir, para siempre, como ha estado intentándolo hacer todo este tiempo.


	4. IV Why don't you save me?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **IV. Why don't you save me?**

La indiferencia de James ya no duele, piensa Tony. Cada sábado tiene que verlo por cuestiones de trabajo. Una vez a la semana, y con todos los demás reunidos ahí. Realmente llegó a pensar que pudo haber sido peor. Mucho peor. Pero todo se hizo mucho más fácil de soportar, teniendo a su lado a Brucie y a Strange, un nuevo aliado cabe destacar, para él. Solo ellos dos saben de la historia que tiene con Barnes, y eso es suficiente para que se den cuenta del comportamiento de James para con Tony.

Todos esos sábados se basaban en lo mismo; James hacía lo imposible por hacerle pasar un mal rato. Poniéndose a su lado, rondando a su alrededor, solamente para ignorarlo y hacer marcar su presencia cuando Tony reía con sus aparentes amigos. Vamos, él es un genio, e inclusive un tonto se daría cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, este sábado, después de tres semanas con ese tipo de situaciones incómodas, es diferente.

El día de ayer, mientras estaba trabajando en su taller, Strange hizo una de sus apariciones. Claro que después de que hiciera uno de sus círculitos extraños y simplemente lo saludara frente suyo y lo interrumpiera, Tony no quería que estuviese allí con él. Empezaron una plática divertida, con Tony remarcando que estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando y mejorando sus cosas como para que Strange se apareciera, así como así. Obviamente, Stark se puso a la defensiva cuando el _"mago de circo"_ se burló de su sistema de seguridad. Luego de eso, se enfrascaron en una discusión que Bruce no quiso interrumpir cuando llegó unos minutos más tarde.

En resumen, algo pasó, que Tony olvidó completamente. Había retado a Strange intentar desbloquear algo sencillo, su teléfono. Y había olvidado el protocolo que había instalado en aquel momento. Al intentar el desbloqueo con una cierta cantidad de dígitos enviaba un mensaje de ayuda y de advertencia a las personas importantes para Tony. El mensaje era conciso: _"Ayúdame, estoy en aprietos. Te necesito con urgencia."_ Y junto a esas palabras, enviaba exactamente la ubicación a tiempo real del dispositivo. Un poco arcaico para Tony, pero en aquel momento no lo había pensado mucho. Y menos, se había detenido a sopesar que en ese instante solo había registrado a dos personas para que les llegara ese aviso. Una de ellas era Pepper, y… James. James Barnes.

Tony entró en pánico en ese momento, echándole la culpa a Strange, mientras daba vueltas por el lugar como un león enjaulado. Y su corazón latió agitado cuando una llamada los sobresaltó a todos. Inmediatamente pensó que Pepper era la que había llamado primero. Grande fue la sorpresa para los tres, que el que estaba llamando era Barnes. Tony no quiso contestar, y le prohibió que lo hiciera Strange, -pues sentía miedo de que James se pusiera celoso, seh, algo tonto y no propio de él-. Entonces, en su lugar, Bruce fue el que decidió atender, aludiendo que había sido un error. Para exasperación de Tony, no escuchó nada, pues Bruce contestó en forma privada la llamada, pareciendo que tuvieran una larga plática. Pero su amigo estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, mientras escuchaba el otro lado de la línea. Luego, colgó Banner con un _"Adiós"_ y eso fue todo. Bruce les dijo que estuvo bastante tiempo esperando que James dijera algo, pero que solo escuchó su respiración agitada murmurando algo como: _¿Tony?_ y ahí recién le respondió.

Siendo sincero, todo lo que piensa Tony el día de hoy es que James llegue a insultarlo, decirle mierdas, cualquier cosa negativa. Es inevitable pensar otra cosa teniendo en cuenta todo lo que vivió con Barnes. Y no, Tony no está listo para eso, nunca lo estuvo. En su ansiedad, hoy cocinó un postre, cosa que eso nunca pasaría, nunca en la vida. Algo estúpido, pero bueno, ¿qué podría hacer? No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera beber alcohol, ¡ni una pizca! Así que se limitó a jugar en la cocina, y llevar un poco al burro de Strange y a Bruce.

Pero aún ninguno de ellos dos llega, y eso le pone de los nervios. ¿Dónde está todo el jodido mundo cuando se les necesita? Es entonces, cuando está esperando, porque su impaciencia lo hizo llegar temprano a la sala de trabajo, -lugar donde ni siquiera está presente el Capitán, y eso ya es decir mucho-; cuando escucha unos pasos detrás de sí. Tony se da la vuelta para ver quién es y grande es su sorpresa cuando encuentra a Barnes. Tony piensa que él va a prescindir de él, pero James hace todo lo contrario. Se acerca a donde está sentado Tony, le aprieta el hombro ligeramente y le dice un suave: "Hola, Tony"

—Hey, Barnes. — responde él, incluso más animado de lo que habría esperado. Su expresión y su voz no reflejan la confusión que siente. Esperaba de todo, menos esto. Barnes se deja caer a un lado de él, en una de las sillas y lo observa fijamente. Demasiado intenso. Esos dos glaciares siguen siendo igual de fríos que antes.

—¿Cómo has estado? — murmura el mayor, casi con vergüenza y/o nostalgia y eso es imposible. ¿Qué mierda? Es imposible, ¡imposible!

—Muy bien. — contesta Tony, sonriendo ligeramente. No es mentira, la verdad. Después de tres semanas, puede decir que, por fin, se encuentra bien y no llorando como una colegiala. —¿Y tú?

Entonces Barnes se queda un rato en silencio, bajando la mirada, y le dice que no ha estado muy bien, realmente. Tony quiere preguntarle la razón, pero James se adelanta preguntando que ocurrió con la llamada de ayer, diciendo que se había asustado muchísimo. Tony le dice que había sido un error y que lo perdonara, que realmente se había olvidado de ese protocolo, pero el otro le contesta que no se preocupe, que está todo bien. Ambos se enfrascan en una conversación amena, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tony incluso se atreve a bromear, y el tan serio Barnes, al fin sonríe. No se dan cuenta de cuándo han llegado los demás, y nadie se atreve a interrumpirlos. Ni Strange ni Bruce que solo los observan curiosos desde lejos. La reunión está a punto de comenzar, y es momento de que ambos dejen de hablar.

—Tony. — le dice James en un susurro, en una de sus orejas. Tony ni se inmuta. —¿Podemos hablar a solas, después de todo esto?

—Claro, claro. —responde rápidamente, más porque Steve va a empezar a dar su discurso que por otra cosa. Se levanta de su lugar y se dirige hacia Strange y Bruce, entregándoles el postre que había olvidado por completo. La reunión comienza, y mientras el Capitán junto a los demás hablan, Bruce le dice a Tony:

—Si te vas con él, Tony Stark, te juro que te agarraré como _el otro tipo_ del cabello y te golpearé.

—Tranquilo, Brucie, nada pasará.

Strange lo mira con desaprobación, sabiendo de antemano lo enojado que puede estar, pero Stark los ignora deliberadamente.

La reunión ha terminado, y mientras los demás se están yendo, los únicos que van quedando en la sala son James y Tony. Para sorpresa de todos, la jornada de hoy ha sido muy satisfactoria. Incluso Barnes se mostró más animado, interviniendo de vez en cuando, como solía hacer antes cuando estaba con Tony en una relación. Pero bueno, mejor no pensar en eso. Los últimos en abandonar la habitación son Bruce y Strange. El último se encarga de observar a Tony intensamente, negando con la cabeza.

Tony solo se limita a encogerse de hombros.

—Bien, parece que mi postre ni siquiera les gustó. — comenta despreocupadamente, y se gira sobre sus talones, hacia James. Él le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Todos probaron ese postre.

—Si hago la próxima vez, te daré un poco. Solo un poquito. — bromea Tony, pero sabe que lo hará. Y joder, se odia por eso. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme, Barnes?

Entonces, James guarda silencio, bajando su mirada, recitando unas palabras con las que Tony había llegado incluso a soñar.

—No he podido dormir desde hace meses, no puedo. He estado consumiendo drogas, alcohol. Ni siquiera me ayudan a conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin lo hago... — el castaño lo observa, en silencio. La noche cayendo fuera con su manto negro. Él no se sorprende en lo absoluto, porque el aspecto de Barnes ha ido empeorando y se ve como la mierda. Esa es la verdad. —Soñé contigo.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Ya sabes que me voy a ir… lejos de aquí. —¿cómo olvidarlo?, piensa Tony. Se lo dijo después de tres semanas de haber terminado, alegando que necesitaba irse, que él no pertenecía acá. —Soñé que estaba a punto de irme, y tú… tú llegabas y me insultabas, me decías cosas hirientes, me gritabas y me tratabas como la mierda. Era demasiado todo lo que me gritaste, todo el odio que me tenías. No pude soportar esa confrontación. Y después caí en la cuenta… que todo lo que hiciste y dijiste en mi sueño… yo te lo había hecho y dicho a ti, aquí. En el mundo real.

—Seh, buen-

—Tony, perdóname por todo. — dice Barnes, restregando sus manos contra su rostro, adolorido. —Perdóname por todo, por favor. Siento que, si no me perdonas, nunca podré volver a dormir.

Stark guarda silencio, por un breve lapso. Había esperado este momento, había suplicado por este momento, al universo y a Bruce, llorando hasta quedarse dormido, preguntándole si algún día James lo perdonaría por hacerle tanto mal. Pero ahora es lo contrario, es Barnes quién le está pidiendo perdón. Y esto, esto ya no le remueve el corazón como se habría imaginado.

—Tranquilo. — dice Tony, susurrando. Hace poco tiempo dejó su rencor atrás, su soberbia de paso. —Yo ya te perdoné.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, si no lo hubiera hecho, yo no hubiera podido avanzar. — y es en ese momento en que dice esas palabras, en que algo en Barnes cambia. La conversación se vuelve desgastante, comienzan a platicar, pero el aura amena de James desaparece. Se ve fatal, y Tony intenta ayudarlo a saber qué anda tan mal con Barnes por una hora, pero James no colabora y Tony, sabe que, por su propio bien emocional y mental, tiene que retirarse. No hay caso. Y en cuanto deja a James detrás, y cierra la puerta, no llora.

Antes habían pasado por estas situaciones y James con esa actitud de mierda, rompía los trozos del corazón de Tony, dejándolo llorando por horas y horas. Ahora, en este preciso momento, no hay lágrimas por parte de Tony. Ni angustia. Solo piensa que Barnes es desgastante y que él no se merece esta mierda, porque James ya no es su maldito problema.

Con eso en mente, Tony se va.

* * *

La semana transcurre normal. Él está bien, ya no hay dolor ni angustia. La cicatriz de su mano es apenas perceptible. Por fin está volviendo a ser feliz.

Sin embargo, un mensaje a su teléfono le llega de sorpresa. James Barnes le pregunta algo acerca de un asunto de trabajo y Tony está demasiado ocupado como para contestarle al instante. Su mensaje es una sorpresa, sí, pero no es relevante.

Tony le contesta en la noche, y James solo le dice muchas gracias. Eso pasa el día martes, y el día jueves en la madrugada es despertado por una llamada entrante. James Barnes le llama, ofuscado. Pasa una hora hablando con Barnes, mientras el mayor llora al otro lado de la línea, pidiéndole perdón. Tony le dice que está todo bien, que no se preocupe, que ya lo hizo.

El día viernes de esa semana, Barnes le vuelve a enviar un mensaje, preguntándole acerca de la reunión de mañana. Tony le responde, pero Barnes no devuelta.

Al día siguiente, pocas horas antes de la reunión, Barnes le envía un mensaje, y Tony se demora en contestarle, pero lo hace.

Ese sábado, James Barnes se le vuelve a acercar, y pasan toda la reunión hablando y charlando, incluso riendo. En su plática, antes de que todos se pongan más serios, Tony le pregunta a Barnes por qué no les mensajea a Steve o a Natasha sobre las inquietudes que le ha manifestado a Tony. James le observa fijamente y dice:

—No confío en nadie más.

Tony no le pone importancia a eso, así que se conforma con su respuesta, yéndose al lado de Strange y Bruce. Por supuesto, el mago de circo está enojado con él y con suerte le habla. Ha estado así desde la vez en que se quedó con Barnes hablando en la sala y Tony se cansó de rogarle a Stephen, así que no le importa.

Bueno, aparenta que no le importa, porque sí lo hace y le da pena.

* * *

Pasan los días, y el único problema que tiene en su cabeza Tony es la frialdad de Strange. Y eso le duele mucho, demasiado. Incluso le importa más la situación de Strange que el que ahora Barnes le esté enviando mensajes. Es lunes por la noche, y sus intentos por hacer que el mago vuelva a "su normalidad" son inútiles. Mañana tiene una exposición importante para la empresa, que viene planeando hace meses, y todos sus cercanos lo saben. Hasta Barnes, pues, en el momento que estaban juntos, este evento se había planeado.

Strange no se contactó con él durante todo el día, salvo en la noche, preguntándole como había ido todo. A diferencia de James Barnes, que, a primera hora de la mañana, le había enviado un mensaje largo deseándole suerte y que estuviera rodeado de las personas correctas, pues, todo saldría bien y debería festejar. Obviamente a Tony le cayó como un golpe en el estómago la exagerada indiferencia de Strange ¡Vamos! ¡¿Cómo su hermano se comportaba de esta manera con él?! Sí, habían compartido tanto que consideraba a Stephen como parte de su reducido círculo de amigos, quiénes son su familia. Y al igual que Bruce, Strange es su hermano, ambos lo saben. El mismo Stephen se lo había dicho. Ambos saben que en su relación no hay nada más que cariño fraternal, de hermanos, de familia. Nada más. Y carajo, ¿por qué estaba pasando esto?

Tony no lo entiende, y Strange solo le pide perdón el día miércoles de esa semana, diciendo que está así porque le choca que hable tan normal con James después de todo el daño que le hizo. Tony le dice que no se preocupe, que todo estará bien, pero que deje de actuar así. Strange vuelve a ser el mismo solo por ese día, pero al siguiente ya no. Y James Barnes es el que le envía mensajes, así que Tony conversa con el soldado durante toda la madrugada.

El día viernes, durante la noche, Strange llama a Tony. Tienen una larga y tendida conversación, sobre la situación de James. _"Tienes un buen corazón, Tony"_ dice Strange. _"Puede que Barnes se esté aprovechando de ti y te esté utilizando"_ Tony solo lo escucha. _"Así que ten cuidado, yo sé que vendrá algo mejor para ti"_ y en eso se resumió toda la conversación.

* * *

Al otro día, el castaño llega a la sala, con el postre entre manos que es para Strange, pero James Barnes lo intercepta nada más ingresar; acercándose a él con amabilidad y entablando una buena conversación.

—¿Es el postre de aquella vez? —pregunta curioso el mayor, observando lo que tiene el castaño entre manos. Tony busca a su alrededor a Strange, pero no lo encuentra. —¿Es casero?

—¿Tan imposible es creer que lo hice yo? — inquiere Tony, haciéndose el ofendido, sacándole una sonrisa al rostro frío y taciturno de Barnes. —Puedo decirte que está muy rico para tu información.

—¿En serio?

—Prueba. — y eso es todo para que le extienda el recipiente a Barnes junto a una cuchara. El soldado no espera, y termina por acceder. Tony lo observa atentamente, viendo como está a punto de devorarse todo. —Hey, basta ahí.

—Es que está muy bueno. Muy bueno, la verdad.

Tony traga saliva, argumentando que no sea crea tanto, que no es para él. Y es obvio que está exquisito, si fue obra de Tony Stark. Barnes sonríe, y pasan toda la reunión charlando animadamente. En un momento, llega Strange, y Tony le ofrece lo que trajo, pero Stephen lo ignora y eso es suficiente. Tony no está para esta mierda.

Se queda todo lo que dura la junta al lado de James, y cuando todos se están yendo, Tony lo llama:

—Barnes. — dice, y el aludido se da media vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos miel del castaño. —¿Quieres el postre?

—¿Y los demás?

—No lo quisieron. — murmura, y James acepta. Ambos están solos en la habitación, mientras el más alto come lo que ha hecho Tony. Hay algo ahí, que el castaño no ha querido notar. Y es en cuanto James termina, y él toma el recipiente para marcharse, en que se da cuenta.

—Me tengo que ir. —escucha por parte de Barnes.

—Adi-

—Buenas noches, Tony. —y entonces Barnes deposita un beso en su frente, mientras su brazo metálico lo sostiene de la cintura. A Tony no le da tiempo de reaccionar, cuando James ya ha abandonado la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, le llega un mensaje de James diciendo: _"Descansa"_

¿Qué mierda ha estado pasando?

* * *

Recuentos de la vida.


	5. V The Legend of the Rainbow

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor. Disculpen lo ooc.**

* * *

 **V.** **The Legend of the Rainbow.**

Algo cambia en él después de ese gesto, de ese beso, de esa calidez. Y a Tony no le gusta para nada el rumbo que pueden tomar las cosas, por eso decide ignorarlo.

A la semana siguiente, Barnes no se presenta a la reunión semanal. Sin embargo, él no se sorprende. Ya sabía, pues James le envió dos días antes un mensaje diciéndole que no asistiría. Siendo sinceros, eso es lo que menos le importa ahora a Tony. Ha estado durante toda la semana enviándole mensajes a Strange, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Y lo más patético de todo es que está demasiado nervioso, demasiado angustiado. La reunión ya ha comenzado hace media hora y el siempre puntual Stephen no ha llegado aún y eso le pesa más que la ausencia de Barnes el día de hoy.

Tony está a punto de largarse de ahí, porque se siente como la mierda, pero algo le detiene. Strange entra a la habitación, como cualquier ser humano normal y no como el mago de oz que es, en silencio, intentando no interrumpir la conversación que se desarrolla ahí. Como es obvio, Tony rehúye de su mirada, pero él es más rápido. Strange se acerca lentamente hacia él y no necesita sentirse así ahora. No, gracias. Está agobiado, y su nerviosismo y sentimientos empeoran cuando escucha el tono de voz barítono de Strange cuando pronuncia esas fatídicas palabras: "Tenemos que hablar"

Ni siquiera le responde. No puede hablar, las palabras sarcásticas y de autodefensa tratando de evitar este tipo de situaciones que le secundan a esa frase, mueren en su boca. Y se odia por eso. Porque ni siquiera puede ignorar el hecho de que su corazón palpita frenético y sus ojos quieren escocer. De pronto la habitación es muy pequeña para tantas personas, y el mundo comienza a moverse. Es absurdo, piensa Tony, mientras trata de no caer a la ansiedad y al pánico que quieren llevárselo ahí mismo.

No sabe como lo hace, pero se calma, y la reunión se hace mucho más corta que cualquier otro día. Sus dedos se mueven solos hacia su teléfono, y no duda en escribir un _: "Que bueno que no viniste."_ Mientras las personas van dejando la habitación, dejándolo solo poco a poco con Strange. _"Nada nuevo ni nada interesante, ¡un calvario, Barnes!"_ y listo. Es el último mensaje que envía, antes de girarse a mirar a Strange que lo observa fijamente, escrutándolo con su intensa mirada camaleónica.

Dios, se hubiera salvado de todo esto si Banner hubiera venido. Pero no, ese desgraciado tampoco se presentó el día de hoy.

—¿Y bien? — dice él, simulando todo lo que lleva por dentro con una sonrisa. El más alto se acerca sutilmente en su dirección, con dos pasos, acortando ligeramente la distancia entre ambos. Nada bueno va a salir después de esto y Tony lo sabe.

—Es difícil para mi decir esto. — responde Strange. Sus ojos se encuentran suavemente enrojecidos, pero Tony lo ignora. El egoísmo de su propio dolor opacando aquel detalle.

—¿Qué cosa? — su voz suena tranquila, y es la mejor actuación que puede conseguir en estos momentos. Claramente es efectiva, porque la sorpresa en los ojos de su ' _hermano'_ es notoria.

—Me voy a alejar de ti.

—Ya lo sabía. — Esas palabras no lo toman por sorpresa, la verdad. Por supuesto que él ya lo sabía. Era bastante obvio después de todo ese desaire por parte de su supuesto amigo. ¿Cuándo las personas van a dejar de desecharlo, así como así? Tony relame sus labios, ahogándose el dolor palpable de su destrozado corazón. El nudo en su garganta se mantiene intacto, y su serenidad también. A Strange le sorprende mucho ver como Tony es capaz de sonreír y demostrar tanta tranquilidad ante su confesión. Estaba esperando alguna respuesta mordaz, incluso sarcástica, el despecho, algo más mezquino que esto. —Entiende, ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo?

Tony ríe, sin ironía, sin odio o rencor en su voz: —Strange, era obvio por tu comportamiento.

—Estaba ocupado, Anthony.

—No soy estúpido. — su voz suena más suave de lo que espera. Tony relame sus labios. —No me creas tan tonto.

—Lo siento. — murmura Strange. —Lo siento, Stark.

—Da igual.

—¿No quieres una justificación?

—No. — responde lacónico, llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos delanteros. —No las necesito.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de pedir perdón, no me sirve. — y eso suena tan sincero y tan tranquilo, que Strange sabe que eso no lo dice con rabia. Es un hecho. Y es triste escucharlo.

—Me tengo que ir. — responde Strange, porque no puede seguir aquí. No puede, simplemente, y no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar unos minutos más. Tony asiente, dando unos pasos hacia él y rodeándolo con sus brazos. El abrazo es sorpresivo y muy suave. Duda al corresponderlo, pero lo hace. Antes de que desaparezca de la habitación, las palabras del castaño resuenan en su cabeza:

—Gracias por todo, cuídate mucho. — y eso es todo. Luego de aquello, Strange desaparece y Tony sabe que no está siendo _él_. Porque nadie se lo esperaría del gran Tony Stark. Ni siquiera él mismo. Lo qué sí reconoce y se sabe de memoria es lo que le avecina a él después de todo esto. Porque Tony se derrumba en esa habitación, llorando como no lo hacía desde hace un tiempo. Desde Barnes. ¿Realmente se merece esto? Se pregunta a sí mismo, pensando una y otra vez en la facilidad que tienen de botarlo y desestimar el cariño que entrega. No, no es la mejor persona, quizás nunca lo fue o lo será. Pero realmente, ¿se merece esto?

Esa noche Tony se queda dormido con el rostro enrojecido y sus ojos hinchados.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las respuestas de Barnes son demasiado cortantes.

La ausencia de Strange en su día a día es notoria.

Él estaba exageradamente entusiasmado por navidad, cosa que en su momento le causó gracia, así que se encargó de traerle unos cuántos adornos para decorar su taller. Tuvieron una pelea por una media hora, negándose a eso, pero al final tuve que ceder y Stephen terminó adornando hasta a _babas._ Así que el día de hoy, 24 de diciembre, es ligeramente melancólico para él. Está en su taller en silencio, esperando la noche buena. Cenará con Pepper, Happy, y quizás Banner. En estos instantes, cada vengador está haciendo su vida, y por el momento no hay peligros ni misiones que le roben celebrar esta festividad.

Tony observa el gorro navideño de babas, y no puede evitar sonreír, mientras la voz de Friday le dice que Pepper solicita su presencia porque están próximos a cenar.

Esa noche buena le llega un mensaje de James Barnes, deseándole una buena noche, cariños y bueno, lo de siempre.

—Ese imbécil. — dice Pepper en referencia al mensaje de Barnes y Tony estalla en carcajadas.

La navidad se pasa amena, para su sorpresa. Compartiendo regalos, anécdotas, y al día siguiente yendo a visitar a los demás. Parker se llevó grandes regalos de su parte, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy, es distinto.

Tony está acostado, envuelto en las sábanas caras de su cama. Hoy es viernes, mañana ya es tiempo de ver a los demás y eso no ayuda para nada. El peso de lo último que ocurrió con Strange es lo que lo tiene tan intranquilo. Por eso oculta su rostro entre las almohadas, intentando aplacar la pena y la rabia que siente en este instante. Las lágrimas traicioneras resbalan por su rostro, humedeciendo la tela blanquecina. Está tan sumido en su dolor, que la llegada de un mensaje en su teléfono es lo único que quiere en estos momentos.

" _¿Cómo estás?"_ le pregunta Barnes, después de haberlo ignorado por un día, alegando de que le pasó algo pero que prefería guardárselo, y que después hablarían. Claramente, no tiene porqué depositar su dolor en Barnes, demonios, pero hoy no está para sus mensajes fríos y cortantes.

" _Como la mierda."_ Responde Tony, dejando el teléfono a un lado, pensando que con eso sería suficiente para que le deje en paz. Su cuerpo tiembla de tanta pena, y está llorando cuando la pantalla del artefacto se enciende, y vibra una y otra vez.

James Barnes lo está llamando y él no entiende la razón. El impulso de contestar le gana, sin embargo. Hace meses esperaba que ese nombre apareciera en la pantalla de su teléfono, y ahora no. Ahora está, simplemente, destrozado por otro.

— _Hola._ — escucha la voz de James al otro lado de la línea, serena, tranquila. — _¿Cómo estás?_

—Mal. — responde con sinceridad. —Te dije que estaba mal.

— _Lo siento… ¿qué pasó?_

Es verdad, piensa Tony mientras comienza a hablar, Barnes no sabe nada. Se sorprende la facilidad en que se rompe frente al tema, justamente con James. Nunca se lo pudo haber imaginado, mucho menos a estas alturas. La conversación es larga, tendida, y James lo consuela y trata de aconsejarle lo más que puede.

— _Quiero ayudarte._ — le dice James en un momento. — _Quiero ser mejor._

—Para ser mejor no tienes que cerrarte. — responde él, y Barnes no puede estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras. Obviamente, Tony está un poco a la defensiva, y es de esperarse. James le pregunta si es que se siente atraído a Strange, y Tony lo niega rotundamente, le pregunta otras cosas y su veredicto es que Strange volverá, que lo espere. Pero él está tan cansado de rogar a las personas, que no, no está para eso. No puede simplemente esperar. Ya se desgastó mucho con el mismo James como para que se atreva a decirle este tipo de cosas.

Contradictoriamente, las palabras de James logran aliviarlo hasta que dice una frase que no sabe como interpretar. Barnes es muy cerrado con su círculo de amigos, y esa es la verdad.

— _No te cierres, Tony._ — dice James. — _Yo no quiero cerrarme más. Quiero tener relaciones, quiero tener gente a mi alrededor._

Entonces, esas palabras solo las puede interpretar como solo una cosa: James quiere empezar a salir con otras u otros. Quiere tener relaciones, ¿amorosas? Es lo único que puede pensar mientras recuerda al mismo James diciendo un tiempo atrás: _No quiero a nadie más que a ti, Tony._

Y recordarlo es una mierda.

—¿Qué se hace con el cariño que sientes por las personas? — inquiere, con un mensaje oculto. Lo que en realidad quiere decirle es: _¿Qué hago con el cariño que te sigo teniendo, James?_

— _Aprendes a convivir con ello._ — hace una breve pausa y luego Barnes continúa: — _Ni el odio, ni el intentar olvidar sirven… porque el cariño no se va._

Es triste, responde Tony, y conversan un poco más antes de terminar la llamada. Esa misma noche, no puede evitar pensar en que James va a empezar a conocer a otros, que está bien, que puede hacerlo, pero le duele tanto que se duerme llorando otra vez, pensando en James.

Y lo único que repite entre llanto y llanto, que él no quiere esto. Que tiene miedo de volver a caer en la depresión que tuvo cuando todo terminó con James.

* * *

Tony inhala profundamente, cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado porque hoy no va a asistir Bruce, otra vez.

Demonios, cuál es la manía de este idiota por dejarlo solo en momentos como este. Él está tan enfrascado en sus quejas mentales, que lo agarra de sorpresa la mano metálica que se posa en uno de sus hombros. Tony voltea bruscamente, encontrándose con una sonrisa de medio lado de parte de Barnes. Oh, el muy maldito se está burlando de él. Está a punto de rebatirle escandalosamente, pero Tony se frena a sí mismo, pues los demás ya están entrando para dar por inicio a la reunión del día de hoy.

Barnes se aparta un poco, caminando en dirección a Rogers, observando a Tony de reojo cuando ve como Strange aparece al lado del castaño y lo saluda cordialmente. La expresión de Tony cambia abruptamente cuando Strange le da la espalda y camina en otra dirección por la sala de reuniones. La boca de Barnes se abre sola:

—Stark. — dice, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Steve enarca una ceja, consternado. Tony ni siquiera la dirige la mirada, y Barnes no sabe qué hacer porque su boca ha hablado por sí sola: —¿Ross ha dejado algún papeleo?

—No lo sé, Barnes. Steve está encargado de eso. — repite Tony, desinteresadamente.

—Buck, soy yo el que se ocupa de eso. — dice Steve.

Un par de segundos más tarde, Tony abandona la sala, alegando que debe ir orinar y que empiecen la reunión ya, porque algunos tienen una vida fuera de los vengadores.

Barnes se mueve por sí solo, ignorando cuando Steve ya ha empezado a hablar junto a Strange. Está a punto de salir de la sala, cuando Tony ya ha vuelto.

—¿Estabas llorando? — susurra Barnes, impidiéndole el paso al más bajo. No hace falta que Tony ejerza demasiada fuerza para apartar de su camino a James. No está intentando imponerse ante él, la verdad. Por eso cuando posa su mano en su duro pecho y lo empuja suavemente, es suficiente.

—No, ¿de qué estás hablando, Barnes?

Claramente no le cree, porque sus largas pestañas se encuentran húmedas.

—¿Estás bien? — insiste el más alto. Tony le ha dado la espalda.

—No.

Por supuesto que no lo está, piensa el más alto. Quiere seguir hablando con él, pero Tony le detiene con un simple gesto advirtiéndole que no es el momento y tiene razón.

James se pasa toda la reunión buscando al castaño en cada oportunidad que tiene para hablarle. Intenta hacerlo reír y lo logra, deleitándose con su risa. En un momento las bromas sarcásticas por parte de Tony terminan, porque dice que ha encontrado algo, y que se le ha olvidado mostrárselo. Entre sus bolsillos saca un anillo. Oh. James lo recuerda muy bien. Él se lo regaló, cuando compró para ambos en conjunto dos anillos con la inscripción de la fecha en que empezaron a salir. En aquel momento pensó que a Stark no le gustaría, pues, no eran tan costosos como para alguien como Tony Stark. Para su propia impresión, al millonario le encantó. Por eso el día en que perdió su anillo, entró en pánico.

Y que lo encontrara, justamente ahora, después de buscarlo por meses, es una ironía del destino. Porque ya no están juntos.

Barnes está a punto de lanzarle una broma, pero cuando su boca se abre para hacerlo, la expresión de Tony es algo que se lo impide. Porque pese a que Tony tiene en manos _ese_ anillo, esa antigua promesa rota, no lo está mirando. Esos tristes ojos miel están enfocados en Strange, y no en él.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunta Barnes. Tony parpadea, confundido. Él insiste: —¿Te gusta Strange? Dime la verdad, no me molesta.

—Carajo, Barnes. Es mi amigo, mi hermano. — y su voz suena rota. — _Era_ mi amigo.

Malos recuerdos traen consigo esa frase, y él lo sabe. James busca cualquier solución y la encuentra rápidamente, sin pensarlo: —Tony, ¿tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que no, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, ven conmigo, de todos modos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No seas terco, Stark. — dice suavemente James. —Tengo un coche nuevo, ven conmigo.

Y Tony sabe que es un idiota al aceptar esa petición por parte de James Barnes.

* * *

El silencio dentro del vehículo de Barnes es lo único que llena el momento.

Tony no sabe donde se dirigen, y poco lo importa mientras observa desde el asiento del copiloto la noche solitaria de la ciudad. Le sorprende que no haya mucha gente pululando por las calles en una noche tan fresca como esta, pero no emite ni siquiera una palabra. Está mudo, no puede hablar, ni expresarse; ni siquiera decir algo que lo pueda hacer sentir cómodo. Las palabras mueren en su boca antes de pronunciarlas y Tony se siente tan fuera de sí mismo que no sabe cuál es el problema.

En un minuto de la noche, James se detiene en un estacionamiento desierto. Ambos guardan silencio. Lo único que lo interrumpe son los movimientos de James Barnes hacia la radio de aquel coche. Inmediatamente Tony reconoce las líricas.

Es una de las canciones que Barnes le dedicó cuando empezaron a salir.

" _Tú, eres mi sol, mi corazón"_

Y a Tony se le parte el alma al sentirse de esta manera.

—¿Estás mejor? — escucha a su lado. Lo único que puede apreciar desde el rabillo del ojo es a Barnes observando a través de la ventana contraria el entorno.

—Sí, muchas gracias. — miente Tony, porque no es así.

" _Y yo quise caer en tus brazos, dormir así"_

—Me alegro. — contesta James sin ánimo alguno, llevando su mano metálica hasta su barbilla, acariciándola despacio. Tony relame sus labios, nervioso, tratando de entender qué es lo que pasa aquí. Hay algo que no entiende y esos son los sentimientos que pensó haber enterrado y que ahora flotan y deambulan a su alrededor, burlándose de él. Esperanza. Y pensar en eso, es una mierda. De un rápido movimiento, Tony saca de sus bolsillos el maldito anillo que solo aviva esa estúpida ilusión que tiene ahora en mente.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — inquiere él, con más pena que rabia amargando su voz.

—No quiero que estés mal, me preocupo por ti.

Y eso es, francamente, lo que gatilla los recuerdos de Barnes insultándolo y mandándolo a la mierda.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta, sabiéndose observado. Los ojos de James ahora están clavados en él y queman. Su mirada arde como mil infiernos. Sabe que ha llamado su atención, y sabe que Barnes ha desviado su mirada al anillo que posee en estos momentos en su palma izquierda.

" _En la oscuridad, no quiero estar lejos de ti"_

—Tony…

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

—Somos amigos.

—Nosotros no somos amigos. — y cuando lo dice, por fin le devuelve la mirada. Los ojos de James, a vista de Tony, no reflejan nada.

—No puedo simplemente ignorar los casi dos años que estuvimos juntos. No puedo, eres la persona que más cerca ha estado de mí. — la mano de Barnes busca la suya, esa donde está aquella promesa mimetizada en un anillo, en una joya. Tony es incapaz de alejarse de aquel tacto frío y metálico, pero que bajo su piel solo le produce calor. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos miel y sabe que está quedando como un estúpido. Nunca pensó volver a llorar por esto. Nunca esperó estas palabras: —Eres el único que ha estado tan cerca de mi… solo quiero ser mejor persona, hacer las cosas bien. Y me di cuenta que para estar bien yo, necesito que tú lo estés.

—Otros van a estar más cerca de ti. — susurra, y espera no ser escuchado, pero las siguientes palabras de James es lo que destruye lo que venía pensando.

" _Aunque sea el fin, yo te quiero ver"_

—No sé si pueda confiar nuevamente, Tony. — es ahora cuando James aparta su mano de él, desviando su vista hacia afuera del vehículo. La noche es silenciosa y oscura. —Salí con alguien y solo me usó, me usó como quiso.

Y eso es todo para que las lágrimas empiecen a caer raudamente. Eso es suficiente para revivir al Tony del que creyó haberse desecho. Ese penoso, patético, roto Tony que solo se arrastra por James Barnes. Porque no puede evitar abrir la boca para decir algo que él nunca diría: —Basta, no quiero escucharte, Barnes. No pienso quedarme escuchando como sales con otro, cuando yo ni siquiera he podido superarte. Vámonos…

Su voz se quiebra a media frase. Su cuerpo se trata de apegar lo más que puede a la puerta, tratando de alejarse de James Barnes.

—Tony, por favor, mírame.

Pero no, no lo hace. Las lágrimas caen silenciosas por su rostro, y él no quiere este drama nuevamente. La canción sigue escuchándose, al fondo, mofándose de la situación.

—Tony, por favor, mírame, mírame. — No sabe cuánto rato Barnes le está rogando que le devuelva la mirada, porque en algún momento la canción ha terminado e iniciado otra que James le dedicó. ¿Es en serio? —Déjame explicarte, por favor.

James comienza a hablar, contándole la historia, pero Tony no lo escucha.

—Está bien, vámonos.

—No me odies. — susurra el mayor. —Por favor, Tony, no me gusta que estés tan alejado de mí.

James rodea sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, arrastrándolo hacia su gran y fuerte cuerpo. Tony no quiere que lo toque, pero James no lo escucha. No, él nunca lo ha escuchado. Porque es un egoísta, incluso más que él. Y eso ya es mucho decir. No puede creer las palabras que dijo, no puede creer que toda esta mierda esté pasando de nuevo y que se sienta tan roto como lo estaba cuando terminaron. No puede creer que James Barnes pueda provocarle esto.

Este dolor, este llanto descontrolado.

—Por favor, no llores así, me duele Tony, por favor. Seamos amigos. Quiero estar en tu vida, ser tu pilar y tu apoyo, no esto. Por favor, no me tortures así. — quiere dejar de llorar de esta manera, quiere hacer que su propio cuerpo deje de temblar, pero no puede controlarse. —Solo quiero que seamos amigos. Ya no te amo, te quiero, te quiero como amigo. No puedo ignorar todo lo que pasamos juntos, por favor Tony. Lamento si te di ilusiones esta semana, si se dio un malentendido…

Y es ahí, cuando su orgullo está totalmente destruido en que trata de apartarse de este imbécil, pero el otro se lo prohíbe con su fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tu amigo si yo no quiero? ¡No quiero! ¡Como no entiendes! ¡Te lo he dicho desde todo esto terminó! ¡Me sigues gustando, maldita sea! — No, James nunca ha entendido.

—¿Quieres que me aleje? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? ¡Tony, así no se superan las cosas!

—¡¿Y cómo lo hacen?! — hace una pausa. —Esto no sirve para nada. — murmura, tranquilizándose, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas; lanzando el anillo lejos de él. Barnes es más rápido y logra atraparlo. En un rápido movimiento Buck agarra las muñecas de Tony para que no se aleje más, forzándolo a tomar nuevamente el objeto. —Déjame. — pide, desconociéndose a sí mismo, recordando la última vez que Barnes utilizó la fuerza contra él y lo sometió contra el suelo.

—¡No quiero que me olvides! ¡No quiero que me alejes! ¡No puedes olvidarte de todo simplemente y avanzar! ¡No puedes olvidarte de mi y seguir con tu vida, así como así! ¡Tienes que aprender a vivir con el cariño, y a convivir con eso y así te haces fuerte! ¡Es así como se hacen las cosas!

Ojalá Tony hubiera dicho que es un idiota egoísta, que quién se cree él para decirle como debe hacer las cosas si su único problema es el jodido James Barnes no queriendo salir de su vida. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hace porque es en este momento en que James Barnes comienza a llorar, con el anillo en sus manos, besando ese objeto, como si significara tanto. Tony le diría cínico, hipócrita, pero no lo hace. Porque los balbuceos de James son más altos que cualquier otra cosa, diciendo "está bien, lo haremos a tu manera, Tony; me voy a alejar", manipulando la situación.

Porque James sabe cómo va a responder Tony, sabe que va a recibir el abrazo que ahora lo envuelve, sabe que va a recibir ese lado cariñoso y empático que el mismo Tony no sabía que poseía: lo sabe y eso es lo que más le hiere. Porque todo el escándalo y drama se solucionan cuando Tony accede a ser su maldito amigo y a conservar el anillo. Pero eso solo pasa cuando James Barnes lo va a dejar a su casa en auto, porque Tony había rechazado serlo, había rechazado todo eso hasta que James Barnes encendió el motor, y se los llevó demasiado veloz, sollozando y gritando mientras manejaba.

En aquel momento Tony sintió miedo, pánico. Pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y bajara la velocidad.

Y solo lo hizo cuando le dijo "Intentaré ser tu amigo, seámoslo" porque temió por su vida.

James sonrió, despidiéndose de él, lanzándole una broma. Y Tony se dio media vuelta, alejándose de él y derrumbándose poco a poco. No se pudo levantar los próximos dos días a año nuevo, y sinceramente, tampoco quiso.

* * *

Cuando por fin Tony vuelve a reunir todas sus fuerzas, porque ya es año nuevo y está celebrando como se merece en la fiesta que organizó, el destino le vuelve a cagar en la cara. Sinceramente, mientras conversa con Bruce Banner no espera encontrarse a James en su propia fiesta. Una, porque no recibió invitación, dos, porque pensó que él no asistiría.

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, pues Bruce se adelantó a saludar al Natasha que venía junto a Barnes y, por consiguiente, Tony tuvo que hacerlo también. El saludo fue cordial y frío. James Barnes se notaba muy distante. Y mientras Barnes y Romanoff les daban la espalda, Tony no pudo evitar susurrar antes de tomar de su champagne:

—Así con mi pilar, ¿no?

Bruce entendió la referencia y no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas.

Después de eso, Barnes no le ha vuelto a hablar.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo! Estoy trabajando en mis otros fics, pero este me ayuda demasiado. Recuerden salir de relaciones así. Espero que este año 2020 sea el mejor para absolutamente todo el mundo, y dios. Que se vengan cosas buenas.

Si es que no nos morimos antes.

 _Lyrock._


End file.
